


From Farm to Future

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Farmer!Klaine, Klaine, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: When his dad's car breaks down in Middle of Nowhere, Ohio, the summer before he's off to New York, the last thing Kurt expects is to find someone like him. Farmer!Klaine AU Friday challenge.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	From Farm to Future

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, June 30, 2012** : Written for Klaine AU Friday, but sorta became more Farmer Cooper with Blaine on a farm with a whole lot of meta. Also, I know nothing about farms. oops.
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/26192717417/farmerklaine-sorta)

Kurt winced under the beating sun. It hadn’t been his idea to take a father-son road trip in the middle of the summer. Sure, he loved spending time with his dad, especially since he would hardly see him for months once he started college in the fall. But he had a bad feeling about this trip from the start. They had engine trouble their first day on the road, and now they were stranded in the middle of nowhere with a car that wouldn’t run.

“Any luck?” he called out to his dad, who was working under the hood. Kurt had offered to help, but there wasn’t much that he or his father could do.

Burt shook his head. “If we were at the shop I’d have a shot, but we just don’t have the tools. Still no bars?”

Kurt checked his phone for what had to be the millionth time since they had gotten stuck in Middle of Nowhere, Ohio to no avail. “None,”

Burt sighed, slamming the hood down to lock it back into place. “I guess we’ll have to walk and find someone with a phone.

“Dad, have you seen where we are? We’re about as likely to find a house within walking distance as I am to marry a girl.”

Burt looked at him tiredly. The heat and exhaustion of several days of travel were getting to both of them. “Do you have a better idea?”

Admittedly, he didn’t. He groaned at the idea of walking though miles and miles of these stupid cornfields. They were going to die out here alone, their bodies slowly decaying and adding nutrients to the ground. Kurt quickly packed up his most valuable items, not willing to take the chance that they would be gone by the time they returned to the car. He was just about to tell his dad he was ready to go when a small spec started to approach them. Soon, it was apparent that it was a boy zooming towards them on a bright red bicycle.

Suddenly, Kurt’s mouth felt dry, and he was certain it wasn’t because of the scorching hot sun.

“Can I help you folks?” the boy asked as he approached them, skidding his bike to a halt. His skin was tanned, as if he had spent hours every day under the hot sun. He was currently wearing a red plaid shirt with some very, very torn up overalls. While Kurt was certain he’d never be caught dead in something like that, it definitely did wonders for the boy’s strong work induced muscles showing quite clearly under the thin fabric. He had closely cropped curly hair, very dark and Kurt just wanted to run his fingers through it…he shook his head. He had to focus.

“Car broke down,” Burt explained, walking over to the boy. “We were hoping to call for a tow, but there’s no reception.”

“I live just a bit down the road. We have a landline you could use. Would you like me to run back and call you a mechanic?”

“I am a mechanic. I just don’t have the right tools.”

“Oh,” the boy, who seemed to be about Kurt’s age, replied, awkwardly shifting his weight between his feet. “We have some tools in the barn, to fix up some of the machinery and the like. You could use them if you’d like. We can push the car there, it’s not too far.”

Kurt looked at his father, mortified. The boy could not be serious. He was not pushing a car, not with what he was wearing. He cringed when his father agreed. “Burt Hummel,” he added, offering his hand to their savior.

“Blaine Anderson, pleasure to meet you,” the boy, Blaine, returned, taking his father’s hand and shaking it firmly. Burt seemed to approve.

“Thank you very much for all your help, Blaine,”

“Don’t mention it, sir,”

“Call me Burt,”

“Yes, si-Burt.”

“Now, let’s get this baby into neutral and hit the road.”

At that moment, Kurt wanted nothing more than to hit that stupid, stupid road. Sure, he had come across some unexpected eye-candy, but the grief it was causing him was not worth it.

He offered to sit in the front of the car, just incase they needed to brake, but Blaine had insisted that it was pretty flat, so they all could push. It was great, just great.

The whole thing wasn’t as hard as he had expected, but it wasn’t easy. Still, if he had to push a car down a road in the middle of nowhere, at least he was doing it in the company of an attractive man. A very attractive man. A very attractive man who every once in awhile flashed incredibly white teeth at him in an encouraging smile. His heart started to melt, and it had nothing to do with the heat.

About an hour and a half and several water stops later, they finally reached the Anderson farm. It wasn’t much; frankly Kurt was a little disappointed. It looked a little rundown as if there weren’t enough people to keep it running properly. He looked over at Blaine, who looked at the building with a fleeting wistful sadness. But the look fled as soon as it came, and soon he was showing Burt into the garage. Kurt stood awkwardly by the car, not sure if he should follow. Soon the two emerged carrying a wide assortment of tools. “Kurt, can you give us a hand over here?” Burt called, and Kurt quickly complied.

They were interrupted by a door slamming open. “Where were you?” A man, several years older than Blaine stood in the doorway, not angry but definitely a bit concerned and confused at the situation. “You were supposed to be back over an hour ago.”

“Sorry, Coop,” Blaine sighed. “These folks broke down, I helped them get their car here so they could fix ‘er up.”

The man named Coop strolled over and mussed up Blaine’s hair, something which the boy did not seem too pleased with. “Of course you did.” He turned to Burt. “Cooper Anderson, Blaine’s brother.” 

“Burt Hummel, nice to meet you. Some place you have here.”

Cooper looked around sadly. “Not what it used to be, but thanks.” That look on his face was the same as Blaine’s. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Burt shook his head. “Your brother got us some tools, I’m going to see if I can patch the car up enough to get to the next town, if not I’ll have to get a tow.”

Cooper chuckled. “Good luck with that. Next town’s about 30 miles off. You’d probably be better off just calling someone.”

Burt shrugged. “I’d like to check it out myself first.”

Cooper nodded. “I can respect that. If there is anything my brother or I can do, just give us a holler, alright?”

Burt nodded. “Thanks,”

The elder Anderson turned to Blaine. “Now that hay isn’t going to cut itself.”

Blaine sighed. “I know, I’ll get to it,” he replied as his brother departed with a wave.

“Come on, Kurt, let's see what’s wrong with her,” Burt instructed, motioning back to their distressed vehicle.

He felt overwhelmed by panic. He had planned for every possible activity for their trip. Except this. “But Dad, my clothes…”

“I have some you can borrow,” Blaine, who hadn’t moved, informed them shyly. “I don’t know how well they’ll fit, but it’s fine if they get dirty.”

“Thanks,” Kurt replied, bewildered, not quite understanding why Blaine couldn’t seem to look him in the eye.

“Don’t mention it. Come on, I’ll show you inside.” They quickly entered the house, which in spite of its outward appearance was very homey. Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how much cooler it was inside. “Want something to drink? We’ve got water, lemonade….”

“Water’s fine, thanks.” Blaine reached into the cabinet and took out three glasses of water. “I figured your dad would be thirsty too.” he explained in response to Kurt’s confused look. They quickly drained their glasses and made their way upstairs and into what Kurt assumed was Blaine’s room. Blaine walked over to a dresser, pulling out a top similar to the one he was wearing and some worn jeans. “These should fit you, they were Coop’s. He gave them to me as a joke. Said I might need them when I grew.” Blaine made a face, and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re not _that_ short,” Kurt insisted.

“Thanks?”

“It was meant as a compliment.”

Blaine grinned. “Well, I’d better let you change. Let me know if you or your dad need anything.”

Kurt smiled as the door closed behind Blaine. Maybe breaking down in the middle of nowhere wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

He was beginning to reassess several hours later when his dad was no closer to fixing their car than when he had started. Kurt could tell he was frustrated, and the stress wasn’t good for him. Yes, he was doing better, but what kind of son would Kurt be if he didn’t worry? “I think it’s a lost cause, Dad,”

Burt shook his head, wiping his hands on a rag. “Nah, we just need a new part. I’ll call the shop and have them send a truck, we should be able to get her fixed up there.”

“Yeah, but what will we do until they get here? We’re not exactly close to Lima…”

“I was wondering about that m’self,” Cooper said, materializing out of nowhere. “If you’d like the two of you could stay here for the night.”

Burt hesitated. “We wouldn’t want to impose on your hospitality any more than we already have…”

“We’d love to have you, it gets a bit lonely just the two of us. Besides, where else would you go?”

“He had a point, Dad,” Kurt whispered.

Burt nodded. “Well, I guess we’ll be staying. How much do I owe you?”

Cooper grinned. “Nothing, like I said, we’re glad to have you. Now I’ll start whipping something up for us to eat.”

“Wait,” Kurt interrupted. “Let me help, it’s the least I can do to thank you for everything.

“Sounds good to me,” Cooper agreed, leading him inside.

* * *

Within an hour or so they were all showered and sitting down to dinner. Kurt was pleased at the result of his adventure in the Anderson kitchen, and from the excited sounds Blaine was making, he wasn’t the only one. “So,” Burt began, trying to start a conversation once their initial hunger had been sated by the first few bites. “It’s just the two of you here?”

Cooper and Blaine exchanged a look, and for a second Kurt thought his dad had pushed too far. “Our parents left a few years ago,” Cooper continued carefully. “They decided farm life wasn’t for them anymore. I moved back to try and keep it going and to look after Blainers here, but it’s too much for the both of us to keep up. We’re going to have to sell after this season, especially with Blaine headed off to college.”

“Where are you going?” Burt asked kindly.

“NYU,” Blaine responded timidly.

Kurt perked up. “Really? So am I!”

“Really? That’s great! I…I haven’t met anyone else who’s going to New York.”

Kurt grinned. “Now you do.” He turned to Blaine’s brother. “What are you doing once you sell the farm?”

Cooper shrugged. “I moved out to L.A. before I came back here, I’ll probably move there again. I was considering moving to New York to be closer to Blaine, but he insisted.”

“You’ve already done enough for me, Coop,” Blaine whispered softly, clearly wanting the conversation to end.

“I just don’t want you to be alone, sport,”

Kurt gave Blaine a wink. What had gotten into him? “Well, now you won’t be alone. You’ll already have one friend there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

The rest of the dinner conversation revolved around Kurt and Burt and their family. Soon, dishes were washed and put away. Bedtime was early, since everyone had an early day tomorrow. They showed Burt into the spare room, while Kurt was to have Cooper’s old bed in Blaine’s room. His dad had almost said something, but Kurt was grateful for his tact. It wasn’t like anything was going to happen.

As much as he wanted it to.

He shook himself again. Blaine was straight, of course he was. He had to be. That was the story of his life: Kurt Hummel, attracted to straight men.

He paused as he entered Blaine’s room. “Um, Blaine?” he asked as they climbed the stairs, softly so his dad wouldn’t hear.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the other bed? I only saw one before…”

Blaine smacked his hand to his forehead. “I completely forgot that I put those two together. Coop hasn’t been in my room in ages, so he had no idea…We can separate them, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t want to make you go through all that for me. It isn’t a problem, really. I mean, unless it would be weird if we shared the bed?”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t see why it would be.”

“Okay, then, that’s settled,” Kurt said with a nervous grin. He quickly ducked into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. And not think about how he was about to share a bed with one of the most attractive guys he’d seen in his life. When he returned to the bedroom, he gasped. Blaine was walking around in nothing but a pair of boxers. And while Kurt had been able to see his muscles before, they were even more impressive when not shrouded by unnecessary layers of fabric. “I’m sorry,” Kurt muttered, quickly averting his eyes once he realized he was staring. “I thought you’d be changed by now.”

“I am changed. I uh…don’t usually wear pajamas…” Blaine’s face was red, and Kurt could tell his was heating up to match it. “I could put something else on if it’d make you more comfortable…”

“No no no, this is fine,” Kurt assured him, much too fast and too obviously. He mentally kicked himself, but Blaine grinned back at him shyly. He had never seen someone smile at that much. Blaine must be a really friendly person, he decided as he settled in on his side of the bed, waiting for Blaine to return from the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to think about how Blaine slept very naked in this bed most nights when the subject of his thoughts entered the room. He made his way over to the bed and sat down gingerly, not quite getting in all the way. “Kurt, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot,”

Blaine bit his lip. “I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but…are you gay?”

A rock fell into the pit of Kurt’s stomach. “Would I be a problem if I were?” he answered defensively.

The other boy shook his head vehemently. “Of course not. I just…I am too. I mean, if you are. Which it was totally inappropriate for me to assume, but ..I was pretty sure I saw you checking me out a few times today-”

Kurt chuckled, relaxing instantly. “It’s okay, Blaine. Yes, I am gay. And sorry about…that,” he ended with a blush.

Blaine‘s mouth twisted up into a smile. “It’s okay. I…I’ve never had a guy look at me like that.”

“I hear ya,” Kurt sighed, falling back onto his pillows.

“Wait, seriously? You’re gorgeous.”

Kurt was starting to be concerned that his skin was going to be permanently red from all the blushing I was doing. “Thanks.”

“Just for the record, “ Blaine continued, his lip scrunching his whole face up, “I was totally checking you out earlier too.” They both burst out giggling at the absurdity of the situation.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt countered once they had calmed down. Blaine nodded. “Do people…know?”

Blaine shook his head. “Well, I mean, Coop knows, he’s been great. Better than my…parents. They…they decided that they didn’t want me anymore.”

The look on Blaine’ face broke his heart. Kurt instinctively reached out and grabbed Blaine’s hand, holding it tightly. “They just left?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, they had been wanting to move for years, and I finally gave them a reason to leave. If Coop hadn’t come back I’d have become a warden of the state.” He picked at a loose thread on the bedspread. “I almost came out, once. I was just about to when I saw some story on the news. These two boys had gone to a dance together, next town over, and they got the crap beaten out of them. I couldn’t risk it.” He sighed. “All I’ve been able to do is just hope that I can get away from it all someday. You know, when I was little I always dreamed of staying here and keeping the farm going, passing it on to my kids.. But now…now I just want to get the hell out of here.” Blaine shut his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry, We barely know each other, and here I am spilling all this-”

Kurt leaned in quickly, before he could think about what he was doing, and cut Blaine off with a kiss. The other boy seemed just as startled as he was, but he didn’t pull away. It was over almost as soon as it began, but Kurt suddenly felt a bunch of butterflies dancing in his stomach. Blaine looked down at him strangely. “I’ve never kissed a boy before.”

“Me neither. Well, that’s not entirely true…”

“Oh?”

Kurt’s expression darkened. “There was this one time…but I didn’t want him to.”

“Kurt…”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, I never have to see him again.” He bit his lip. “And that kiss might just make me forget all about it.”

“Wanna…do it again?”

He didn’t have to ask twice.

They talked for a little while longer, kissing every so often. Kurt had never felt so wonderfully confused. Somehow they had ended up twisted around each other, cuddling in the center of the bed. It somehow felt…right.

“You know, you should try and have a garden somehow in New York. I know some buildings let you grow stuff on the roof.”

Blaine looked down at him curiously. “Any reason why?”

Kurt shrugged. “You know what they say, you can take the Blaine out of the farm but you can’t take the farm out of the Blaine.”

The Blaine in question smirked. “They say that, do they.”

“Yep,”

Kurt felt Blaine bury his nose into his hair. “This might sound awful, but I’m really glad your car broke down today.”

“Me too,” Kurt sighed contentedly, feeling sleep creeping in on him. “Me too.”


End file.
